thedrionusrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Aezi L'Vali
"Ne'er with one name, but always with one purpose: to shed light in the darkness, to be the beacon of hope where all others dim." ~ First Loremaster Cassius Tellebor, 1st of Sky's Lament, AO 1048, 18th Quintamillennium, captured by a scribe present while Cassius lectured the current holder of the sword about its power. Summary 'Aezi L'Vali is a sword that has existed since the days of the Ancients, as the grand blade of Praenan Lux, the Harbinger of Light, the Lord of all Overlords, and the first son of Kranin. Its true name has been lost in history, but over the ages it has gained many names and exchanged many hands, the most recent name of which being ''Aezi L'Vali, '''''meaning, essentially, "Harbinger of the Highest Destiny," with "light" being somewhere in that name. The name is a shortening of "Praenan Aezter Lux Vaeld," which was far too long for a sword. History Praenuntius Lux In DO 1 Kranin created the Overlords to act as guardians to keep the humans from wrong. He gifted to these Overlords great, winged steeds which breathed fire, what we now know as Dragons. Along with those great winged steeds, Kranin gifted to the Overlords armor and weapons of immense magical power, made, likely, of aetergold. To their leader, Praenuntius Lux, the first son of Kranin, he gave this sword. Praenan sacrificed his life saving the humans from Malkis and his followers, and the sword passed to its next owner, Daern Ga'Sorga. Daern Ga'Sorga The sword shrank in size so as to fit in the hands of Daern. He took it, and with it defeated Malkis (whose name, before being Anvillized, was Marghos). After this is recorded the first appearance of magic outside of Malkis' own evil illusions. Daern was then declared a heretic, however, for the magic was thought to have been a demonic power, given only by them. And when Daern was nearly put to death, the booming voice of Kranin spoke from the heavens. He forbade them to kill Daern, and then he explained the power of magic and that all had it in them. Then Kranin blessed Daern with long life, and he was named king of all the land, and the tribes were joined together at last and all was good. But the celebration did not last. For Kranin may have been a great god, but he was a just one. He gave out due punishment for belief in Malkis and his blasphemous words. He stripped humans of their great supernatural powers, and ordered the clans to split and go their separate ways into the Realm. This leads to the next, brief owner of the sword: Beneril Na'Lucen. Beneril Na'Lucen Beneril, the chieftain of the Lucen clan, rightly and kindly demanded just payment for his service in the war. He wished for the sword. Daern was happily inclined to accept and was giving the blade to Beneril, when the booming voice of Kranin came once more. He said that the blade belonged to Daern and only Daern, that it could only ever be in the hands of Daern and his descendants. So Beneril, grudgingly accepting the other offers of payment Daern gave, left for the East of the Realm, with the thought of having the blade in his hand for a mere second lingering in his mind, and the burn that would surely turn into a scar that he gained from that brief second of contact lingering on his hand. Beatar Na'Sorga Beatar, the son of Daern, was born near the end of his father's life. He was sixteen when his father died peacefully in his bed on AO 126. His father had lived to be 166 years old, longer even than Solomon Yi'Cora. He had lived a great life and after the war hadn't fought again and spent his days out with his family. Beatar took the sword and crown of his father, as was the then new custom, and was then proclaimed King of the Sorga Clan. He also invented the sport of jousting. Beatar Na'Sorga II Beatar Na'Sorga II is the first documented usage of naming a descendant after his father, with the number on the end. He was an unremarkable king. Beatar Na'Sorga III Beatar Na'Sorga III was a lazy, indifferent king, who let the great Sorgan kingdom waste away in his life. After his death, the tradition of crowning the eldest son was done away with, and replaced with what was used until the Sovereignty did away with the ways of the Empire: the sword, Aezi L'Vali, which could only be held by descendants of Daern, would decide the king. Beatar never held the sword - and shouldn't actually be on this list. . . .